Adjudication From Ashes
by speed and write
Summary: Apollo and his friends takes on new cases that just seemed to be ordinary, but that is until they stumble upon a very dark secret that was meant to be hidden for years. After all... the truth is not always what it seems to be.
1. Prologue

**Adjudication from Ashes**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> Hey everyone! :D This is the big idea I was talking about. I was supposed to be a fan game but it didn't work out (because I suck at spriting and remixing), and no one would help me. So I decided to make this into a fanfic. So here it is! :D

Oh and by way… please don't ask me what happens next. I like to keep the suspense until you see it. Oh and please read and review! Critique if you want… just please don't flame or say it's bad.

Thank you and here it is!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series... Capcom owns them...**

**Summary:**

After the downfall of Kristoph Gavin he laughed like no other. It echoed throughout the courtroom for what it seemed to be ages. That aside, Apollo and his friends' takes on a new set of cases, at first seemed just ordinary ones, but that's all going to change as they stumble upon a very dark secret that was meant to be hidden for years.

With Puzzling Cases, Complicated Flashbacks, and the real story behind it all, will the truth ever be revealed?

After all… the truth is not always what it seems to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

* * *

><p>As soon as the trial was over the audience stood up and left.<p>

In the lobby, a man sat on the couch for what it seemed to be taking a breather in the trial. Though, other people from the audience seemed to shudder a bit after the trial.

He sighed and looked at the time.

"Hey there!" Another person interrupted his train of thought, "What did you think of that trial?"

"It was quite… interesting…," He replied.

The person said, "I see… You know what that means right?"

He stood up and started to walk away, "Yes I know…" The other person followed him as he opened the doors and muttered in his breath.

"It's time…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> This is the main prologue of the story. This is supposed to have 5 cases. The prologue of the first case comes next.

Please read and review… Thank you!


	2. Redeeming the Turnabout Prologue

**AN: **Here is the First Chapter Prologue!

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney series... Capcom owns them...**

* * *

><p><strong>Redeeming the Turnabout Prologue ~ Redemption<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>January 1, 2027<strong>

**Ivy University Auditorium**

**Charity Fashion Show**

* * *

><p>Lights flicker and flash as the cameras capture dazzling women in magnificent dresses. The audience, cheered, clapped as each woman wearing a uniquely designed dress came forward, showing off the dresses they wore to the cheering audience and the fabulous light show.<p>

The audience cheered even the ladies had left the catwalk.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The Announcer began "Thank you all for coming to celebrate this wonderful and generous event in such an amazing start to our new year!"

The audience clapped in response.

The Announcer proudly continues his speech, "Now… The moment we've all been waiting for! The Ivy University Fashion Department has saved the best for last!"

Then, spotlights focus on the end of the catwalk towards the backstage.

"The Best dress on earth made by the best fashion designer and model on this establishment!" The announcer swung his hand and pointed towards the stage, "Here she is… Jenifer Mcouver!"

But no one appeared…

Everyone was confused. They mumbled to each other asking what had happened to Jenifer.

The Announcer called her again, "Ms.… Mcouver?"

Suddenly, an earsplitting scream filled the air of the auditorium. It caused a number of people to stand up from shock.

The person who scream tried to say what she saw, "She… she… She's…" She screams again, as the announcer ran backstage and saw a horrible sight.

A dead body lying on the floor.

A river of blood was gushing out of the body's head. It stained her clothes and began flowing out.

"Oh my!" Someone cried, "Ms. Mcouver has been murdered!"

Everyone in the auditorium was shocked by the sudden news. They all question themselves from this tragedy they have heard.

"Who would do such a thing?"

"How?"

"Why?"

"Who could have done this?"

"Who has the ability to kill such beautiful creature?"

The chatter goes on and on until someone points out to another man who seemed to be walking out the stage, "It was… It was him!"

"M-m-m-Me?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> The first chapter comes next… Please read the review… Thank you!

Oh and I almost forgot... if anyone would like to beta read my fanfic (cause I'm not a native English speaker), please tell me in the reviews or PM me if you wish.


	3. RT CH1 Court Beings with Green Thumb

**AN:** Hi everyone! I finally updated this fanfic… *whew*

I am also asking if anyone would be willing to beta read my fanfic for me… pretty please with sugar on top?

Also I'll be putting the list of evidence and profiles at the bottom of each chapter… on Apollo's POV.

* * *

><p><strong>RT Chapter 1<strong>

**Court Begins with a Green Thumb**

* * *

><p><strong>January 6, 2027 10:20 am<strong>

**District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby #3**

Apollo sighed as he sat down on the couch in the defendant's lobby "A new year… a new case…" He said to himself as he looked at his court record, "I don't mind getting it… but this… I can't believe Mr. Wright let me take this…"

The door of the lobby opened and a cheerful girl greeted Apollo, "Good morning, Polly!"

Apollo greeted her and tried to smile, "Morning Trucy." Though he got annoyed by his nickname,_ 'And stop calling me Polly! I'm not a girl!'_

He sighed and looked at Trucy. It's been months since the Gramaye case was solved, by him. He often wondered how is it that Trucy isn't crying, let alone be sad about it. He sighed and smiled thinking to himself that maybe she is mature as Phoenix said she was.

"Well, Polly…" Trucy began, "We better get ready for the case!"

Apollo's smile quickly faded, _'When you mean "we" you mean me…'_ He thought.

Trucy then started to think of something, "You know… my daddy always told me something about the client…"

Hearing the word client, Apollo remembered that he should talk to him soon _'which reminds me I need to talk to him'_

" 'When something smells, it's usually the Butz, Trucy', my daddy said." Trucy said while thinking, "Hmm… I wonder why?"

The suddenly a man in an orange suit and tie appeared and started to cry, "I know right… They always say that to me… I've changed dammnit!"

Apollo was a bit surprised by the man's appearance, "Oh! Good morning Mr. Butz!" He greeted him.

Trucy followed, "Morning!"

Mr. Butz smiled and said, "Hey good morning there, little magician! You look really cute!"

Apollo raised an eyebrow, _'And his mood suddenly changes…'_ He spoke again asking Mr. Butz, "Mr. Butz… are you ready for the trial?"

Mr. Butz started to cry again, "No! I can't believe my darling is gone… gone… dead… Waaaaahhhh!"

Apollo raised his eyebrow again, '_And his mood suddenly changes… again…'_, He tried to comfort him, "Don't cry Mr. Butz… We'll get your acquittal…Don't worry…"

"Okay…" Mr. Butz tried to stop crying, "Just call me Larry okay? And I was hoping Nick would defend me, but then I realized he lost his badge right? So I went to you…"

'_Gee… thanks…'_ Apollo thought sarcastically. He looked at his client with an annoyed look. But he then realized what he just said, _'Nick? Lost his badge? Is he referring to Mr. Wright?'_

"I was wondering… Mr. Butz, I mean Larry…" Trucy asked him, "That thing on your lapel. Is that a defense attorney badge? If it is…then maybe you could just defend yourself…"

Apollo nodded, _'Hmm… Good point.'_

Larry shook his head, "Nah… I can't, it's a fake…"

"WHAT!" Trucy and Apollo were shocked by the fake badge. Apollo's eyes widened.

Larry was bit insulted by the shock, "Hey! Don't be surprised! I made it cause I'll be an attorney soon! That's all!"

'_Won't they give you badge?'_ Apollo thought angrily.

Trucy wasn't mad, "Oh really! That's great!"

'_Why are you happy!'_ Apollo thought.

"Yeah…" Larry was glad by the praise, "They might mistake for an attorney though… cause I heard someone was able to fool the court with a paper badge…"

"Really?" Trucy was taken aback.

'_Are you serious? That's actually possible?'_ Apollo thought while still being shocked. They never knew about a certain case Mr. Wright had 8 years ago.

Larry began talking again, "I have a question for you… Mr…." He talked to Apollo, "What's your name again?"

"Justice…" Apollo answered. He must have forgotten to introduce himself to his client, "Apollo Justice."

Larry extends his hand for a handshake, "Justice, eh? Nice to meet ya!"

Apollo returned the gesture.

Then there was an awkward silence….

'_Was that the question?'_ Apollo wondered, "Err… nice to meet you too…" He tried to change the subject, "Mr. Butz, can you tell me about what happened? About the murder I mean…"

Larry broke to tears… again, "Waaahhh! I can't believe my darling Jeni is dead…"

"Don't cry…" Trucy said trying to comfort Larry, "Just tell us what happened…"

"Okay…" Larry sniffled, "So I was going to the backstage of the fashion show ya see…" He pointed at the car that Apollo was holding in his court record, "I had the card key that Jeni gave me so that she can see me before her big show."

"Okay…" Apollo didn't notice anything wrong in the statement.

Larry continued, "But as soon as I was at the door. It was gone!"

"Really?" Trucy was surprised.

"Yeah!" Larry replied, "I was sure I put it in my pocket before I left." He inverted his pockets showing a few lint and change.

While Larry picked up his spare change Trucy asked him, "Then how did it disappear like that?"

Larry shrugged, "I dunno"

'_Seriously?'_ Apollo got worried and asked Larry, "Did you… umm… look for it?"

"Nah! I didn't." Larry casually answered.

'_I'm having second thoughts here…'_ Apollo got even more worried, "Then, what did you do after that?"

Larry replied, "I couldn't go in without it right? So I tried sneaking in…" Then his eyes began to water and started crying again, "But then as soon as I snuck in somebody screamed saying that my dear, darling Jeni is killed… Waaaaahhhh!"

Apollo started sweating a little, _'This is off to a great start…'_

"It caused a lot of commotion in the audience." Larry continued eventually becoming angry, "Then, suddenly I was pointed to be her killer! Can you believe it?"

'_That's strange'_ Apollo wondered, "Why would they suspect you immediately?

"Cause… cause… Cause… Cause my card key was there?"

"WHAT?" Apollo and Trucy yelled at the same time.

Larry began to sob again, "Because of that they arrested me on the spot…"

Apollo didn't say another word _, ' "When something smells… It's usually the Butz"…'_ Apollo repeated the saying in his head, _'I'm beginning to think I know why this expression existed in the first place…'_

Before he could say anything the bailiff entered the lobby, "Mr. Justice! The trial is about to start!"

Apollo nodded and started to walk towards the courtroom.

But just then, he realized something. "Say, Trucy?" He faced the young magician following him, "Where is your daddy? You know the one who can't play?"

"Ah! That daddy!" It's Phoenix Wright… "No… I haven't seen him…"

"Really?" Apollo was surprised, "Do you know where he is?"

"He said to me that he was going to meet up with someone…" Trucy said remembering what Phoenix had told her, "Maybe it's a new mommy?"

'_Fat chance Trucy…' _Apollo said to himself.

"Or maybe it was someone in that photo?" Trucy also remembered Phoenix holding one, "I saw daddy bring a group photo with him when he left…"

Apollo raised an eyebrow, _'Photo? He didn't mention any…'_

The bailiff from earlier came in and yelled, "Mr. Justice! It's about to start!"

"Ah!" Apollo had almost forgotten about the trial, "Coming!" He began to run into the courtroom.

But before he entered, Trucy asked, "Are you ready, Polly?"

"I am…" He replied, but in reality, _'not…'_

* * *

><p><strong>January 6, 2027 10:30 am<strong>

**District Court**

**Courtroom #5**

The chatter in the courtroom was settled when the judge slammed his gavel 3 times, "The court is now in session for the trial of Mr. Larry Butz." He looked down and asked, "Are the defense and prosecution ready?"

"The defense is ready, Your Honor." Apollo announced.

"Of course, the prosecution is also ready, Your Honor." The prosecutor Mr. Winston Payne said with a smug look and tapping his head.

Apollo seems to be annoyed by Payne's smug attitude but started sweating, _'Jeez, this guy AGAIN! I barely beat him last time!'_ He straightened his back and tried to pump himself up, _'No sweat though I can still win with my chords of steel!_

"AHHH Mr. Justice…" Payne said while still in smug mode, "Finally my chance for revenge has come!"

Meanwhile the judge, not hearing what Payne said, asked Larry, "Very well. So, Mr. Butz… what have you done this time…?"

Larry made a sad puppy dog look while facing the judge, "The usual sir…"

Apollo wondered on the judge's words. _'What does he mean by that?'_

The judge continued, "You've been here a few times now. As a defendant and witness. Now you're back again, as a defendant…"

Payne said, "It seems that unlike last time, you finally did your deed." He smirked and continued his gesture, "I remember this man was accused of killing his girlfriend. It's such an irony that he is now being accused of the same crime."

"Indeed" The judge agreed.

'_That saying just comes and goes…'_ Apollo said to himself. _'He really is unlucky as they say.'_

….. Apollo just remembered a certain irony from a certain disbarred attorney... It's better if he kept quiet about it…

"Anyway…" The Judge began, "Let us begin this trial…"

'_Didn't it already start?'_ Apollo thought to himself…

The judge faced Payne and said, "Mr. Payne… the opening statement if you will"

"Yes, Your Honor…" Payne said and he began saying his opening statement, "At the New Year's Charity Fashion Show at Ivy University, the star of the show, Ms. Jenifer Mcouver has been murdered.

Autopsy Reports state that the victim's skull was crushed. The murder weapon is a theatre sandbag.

Upon hearing the word sandbag, Apollo thought to himself, _'That's an unusual weapon'_

The Judge wondered asking Payne, "Why would there be sandbags on the stage?"

Payne, knowing the judge would ask a stupid question like that, answered, "Uhh… Your Honor… These sandbags are used for counterweights in some of the needed equipment on the stage. Though these days they use weights not sandbags."

The judge nodded, "I see… The Court accepts these as evidence!"

_**Autopsy Report placed in Court Record**_

_**Sandbag placed in Court Record**_

"I just have one more question…" The judge wondered, "Why is this a murder trial?"

Payne didn't understand the question, "Can you uhh… elaborate a little more, Your Honor?

"Oh! I'm sorry…" The judge realized his mistake, "What I meant to say is that if the victim was killed with a falling sandbag… It could have just been an accident…"

'_He's right…'_ Apollo realized the judge's point _'for once…'_

"Hehehee…" Payne chuckled to himself, "That's simple Your Honor… These sandbags are tied up."

"Tied?" The judge asked.

"It means that these sandbags are tied up and held with a really strong rope." Payne explained. "The rope was cut. Not perfectly clean, but it was still cut."

He did a flip of his hair, "Also…we also found the most interesting thing near the ropes." He brings out the object he was talking about to everyone to see, "A cardkey…"

!

"A cardkey?" the judge asked.

"Yes…" Payne continued, "It's used for backstage access, and is only given to participants and stage crew. When this was analyzed, we found the defendant's fingerprints in this cardkey!"

"Wha…WHAT?" Apollo was shocked by this sudden revelation of evidence…

Larry tried to defend himself, "But… but… but… My darling gave that to me! So I can visit her!"

"And you took that advantage to kill her…" Payne finished the sentence in his own way.

"OBJECTION!" Apollo objected, "That doesn't mean he killed her!"

"Then how do you explain the card key being there!" Payne demanded to Apollo.

"Well…" Apollo started sweating, _'I don't know!'_ "But that doesn't matter right?"

"Huh?" The judge was surprised.

"What are you implying Mr. Justice?" Payne asked.

Apollo breathed in deeply and replied, "Even if the cardkey is there… that doesn't mean he was the one who cut the rope! He must have accidentally dropped it there one day. Then, when the real killer cut the ropes he/she used the card to make it look like Mr. Butz did it!"

The judge thought about it for a second, "Why you're right Mr. Justice!" he said looking surprised. "What do you have to say to this Mr. Payne?" He asked the weird haired prosecutor.

"Hehehee…" Payne chuckled to himself, "Do you know what it is then?" He asked proudly.

'_?'_ "What do you mean?" Apollo asked.

"Do you know what was used to cut the ropes?" Payne said again making a I-know-what-you-don't-know face at Apollo.

"Uhh…" Apollo didn't know. "Well…

"Trimmers…"

"What?"

"Trimmers" Payne said, "More specifically, Hedge Trimmers…"

"Hedge Trimmers? You mean trimmers to trim the hedgehogs?" the Judge said being shocked.

"Uhh… No… Your honor…" Payne replied while showing the hedge trimmers in question, "It's used to trim the hedges in the backyard and front yard."

"I see… So that's what those big scissors for!" The judge said realizing about the scissors he had on his shed.

"Anyway…" Payne continued, "This hedge trimmers was used to cut the rope that was holding the sandbag.

"Very well… The court accepts these as evidence."

_**Card Key placed in Court Record**_

_**Cut Rope placed in Court Record**_

_**Hedge Trimmers placed in Court Record**_

"Now…" Payne began, "The prosecution would like to bring in a witness…"

"A Witness?" The Judge asked.

Payne started to explain "You see trimmers like these… no student could have access to this. And since this one we have has obvious signs of being used for a long time, the witness here will testify about this scissors…"

Payne flips his hair to finally present his witness, "Will Mr. Jose Masipag please come to the stand?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p>The profiles and evidence written here are on Apollo's POV. (Japanese names are included. Last name first) (Yes I put a Japanese name for my OC too…)<p>

**Profiles**

**Apollo Justice**_(__Odoroki Housuke) _ – Age: 23 Gender: Male

It's me. I'm a defense attorney... That's basically all I can say.

**Larry Butz** _(Yahari Masashi)_ – Age: 33 Gender: Male

My client. Mr. Wright's old friend from elementary school. Currently a Law Student at Ivy University. Apparently the saying goes: "When something smells it's usually the Butz".

**Phoenix Wright** _(Naruhodou Ryuuichi)_ – Age: 34 Gender: Male

My boss... I think... A renowned Defense Attorney. He's Mr. Butz's friend from elementary school. He's supposed to help me here today, but somehow he just disappeared.

**Trucy Wright** _(Naruhodou Minuki)_ – Age: 16 Gender: Female

Mr. Wright's Daughter, currently on the way to become the next Gramarye. But she just wants to stay here and help with cases.

**Winston Payne **_(Auchi Takefumi)_ – Age: 62 Gender: Male

He's the prosecutor in this trial. I faced him before, though. Apparently so does Mr. Butz.

**Jenifer Mcouver **_(Takumi Manami)_– Age: 36 Gender: Female

Mr. Butz's girlfriend, and the victim of this case. A Fashion student. She apparently is well known in the University.

* * *

><p><strong>Evidence <strong>

**Badge –** Type: Other

My Defense Attorney's Badge… Never leave home without it!

**Autopsy Report –** Type: Reports

Received during the preliminary hearing. The time of death was around 1 pm. Death was caused by a fractured skull from a falling sandbag. Check for details…  
>(Victim: Jenifer Mcouver.<br>Estimated time of death: January 1 at 1 pm  
>Cause of death: Fractured Skull. Skull was hit by a falling sandbag.)<p>

**Sandbag **– Type: Weapon

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. A stage weight at the Ivy University Auditorium. Very Heavy. There's blood on the bottom of the bag.

**Card Key** – Type: Other

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. It was used as a backstage pass for the participants, and crew.

**Rope –** Type: Other

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. The rope used to hold the sandbag

**Hedge Trimmers** – Type: Other

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. It was used to carefully cut the rope. It belonged to the witness.


	4. RT CH2 A Janitor's Tale

**Chapter 2: A Janitor's Tale**

* * *

><p>A man in a janitor's uniform stood up and walked towards the witness stand. He looked very plain. His hair was combed well but it had some dirt stuck in it. His purple uniform also had patches of brown on it He held a broom in his hand and he gave a big smile to everyone, especially to the judge. Even if he had some dirt caked on his cheeks.<p>

"Now then…" Payne began, "Please state your name and occupation…"

"Jose Masipag!" Jose answered enthusiastically, "I'm one of the many custodians/janitor at Ivy University!"

"Uhh…" The judge wondered something, "Mr. Masipag…" He looked at the witness's stained clothes and face with a surprised look, "…why do you look so dirty?" He slammed his gavel speaking like it was a command, "You're supposed to look presentable in court!"

"Heh, well…" Jose chuckled as he gave a goofy smile, "It was clean when I came here this morning, but I heard there was a mess on the last floor, so I ran there to clean it up. Heheheh…. Sorry…"

"Ah… So that's why you suddenly ran off…" Payne said.

The Judge gave a confused look and asked, "What is this mess about Mr. Payne?"

Payne answered in his normal composure, "Your Honor… a trial just finished this morning. It was a guilty verdict you see and the defendant's children got mad and threw mud and dirt at everyone when they left the courtroom." He patted his head, making with a smug look, "Good thing the bailiffs were able to apprehend the hoodlums." He then flipped his hair and continued, "Mr. Masipag heard about it and went off to clean the mess. But he didn't have time to change."

"Yes, he's right Your Honor. Again, I'm sorry." Jose said while trying to brush off the dirt in his hair.

The judge shook his head in disagreement. He was quite happy for the witness, "It's all right. I'm glad you were able to help us clean the courthouse."

Jose was glad that the judge liked his cleaning, "It's nothing Your Honor."

Payne then interrupted the light-hearted moment to focus on the needed topic, "So, as I was saying before. Mr. Masipag here was in charge of cleaning the backstage during the time of the murder. He is the owner of these hedge trimmers that were used to cut the ropes. He, then also saw the defendant escape the backstage, when the body was just found. But I'll let him give all the details."

'_That's the reason why you brought him to court after all…'_Apollo thought while stopping himself from stating the obvious to Payne.

"So Polly…" Trucy said to Apollo, "You know what to do right?"

"What do you mean?" Apollo stammered flustered.

"I mean in finding contradictions!" Trucy stated in an annoyed tone, "That's part of your job! Daddy told me to remind you of that."

"Y-yeah I know them Trucy…"Apollo stuttered a little, _'Mr Wright! Why did you make your daughter say that?'_ "I just have to listen to the witness's testimony then if I spot any contradiction; I present the evidence that contradicts the statement and yell out… Objection!" he yelled the last word at the top of his lungs.

"Mr. Justice the cross examination hasn't started yet…" The judge scolded him, "Please refrain from shouting out loud."

"Sorry…" Apollo felt embarrassed. He coughed a little, "and that's it Trucy…"

"That's it?" the young magician wondered, "What about 'Hold it!' or 'Take that!'?"

"Those?" Apollo said, "Well I say 'Hold it!' when I need to ask a question about the testimony. I'll say 'Take that!' when I want to present something or prove something."

"Great!" Trucy was relieved that the red-suited attorney knew what he is supposed to do.

"Are you ready then, Mr. Justice?" Payne asked feeling very confident as he tapped his bald head.  
>Apollo tried to be as confident as Payne is, "Of course I'm fine! I mean ready! I'm ready! I'm ready!" <em>'I hope I am…'<em> "Let's get on with this testimony shall we?"

"Prepare to lose Apollo Justice!"

'_Great…'_

* * *

><p><strong>Witness Testimony<strong>

**My Cleaning Duty**

"_**I was scheduled to work for the fashion show. I had to be there by 8am to get ready since the show starts at 1 pm. After cleaning and setting up, the show started. I stayed around to clean up any possible mishaps. By around 6 – 6:30 pm, they were about to showcase the final dress. I was sitting around when I heard a scream. Everyone rushed in to see who screamed and we saw the star Ms. Mcouver… dead!"**_

* * *

><p>"Quite an unfortunate incident…" The judge said in a sad tone.<p>

"Yeah…" Jose agreed, "This fashion show was for charity too."

"Yes I heard" The judge nodded then turned to Apollo, "Get ready then Mr. Justice."

"O-of course! I'm ready!" Apollo was nervous, _'Here it is… Here comes Justice!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Cross Examination #1 Justice vs. Payne<br>My Cleaning Duty**

_**"I was scheduled to work for the fashion show."** _Jose started with a smile on his face.

"Hold it!" Apollo started. "Why were you scheduled for this event?"

"It was on my shift." Jose replied, "The event coordinators asked for me as well."

'_Interesting…'_ Apollo thought and pressed on this matter, "Why?"

"They said I was the best custodian around!" Jose answered proudly, "After all I did single - handed scrape every single bit of gum stuck to surfaces off throughout the whole university in less than week!"

The judge was amazed, "Wow! That's amazing! How did you do it?"

"You see… Your Honor, you need to…" Jose began to reply.

"Can we go back to the testimony please?" Apollo interrupted.

"Mr. Justice is right…" Payne agreed

Trucy sighed, "Aww… But we wanted to know!"

'_How can gum scraping be interesting?' _Apollo wanted to snap at that comment…

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I had to be there by 8am to get ready since the show starts at 1 pm." <strong>_Jose said as he looked upward

"Hold it! That early?" Apollo was surprised by the statement.

"Yup." Jose nodded and started to explain, "You see the auditorium was a wreck since the New Year's Eve party. The event coordinators told us to clean up as much as we can. Good thing some of the messes were easy to clean. They also had to set up as we clean."

"I see…" Apollo didn't notice anything unusual in the explanation.

Just then the Judge sighed to himself, "Ah those were the days… I used to be the king of a New Year's Eve party in my university."

"Uhh…" Apollo didn't know what to comment on that.

"Who knew the judge loved to party?" Trucy was fascinated.

'_Let's just hope it stays in past tense...'_ Apollo commented in his thoughts.

"Let's continue on…" Payne interrupted.

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>After cleaning and setting up, the show started." <strong>_Jose said as he looked at the judge.

"Hold it! Did it start exactly at 1pm?" Apollo asked hoping for some answers.

"No…" Jose responded, "There were some delays with the audience. The security had a hard time with the fan club"

"Fan club?" Apollo asked.

"Actually fan clubs…" Jose replied, "A lot of the fashion students were so popular that they had their own fan clubs. They were really pretty…

The judge sighed again, "Ah… I remember in my…

"Let's continue on with the testimony shall we?" Payne interrupted not wanting to hear more of the Judge's reminiscences.

'_We appreciate the stories Your Honor…'_Apollo thought, _'but I think we would prefer to listen to the testimony…'_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I stayed around to clean up any possible<strong> **mishaps." **_Jose gave out a light chuckle.

"Hold it! What kind of mishaps?" Apollo inquired.

"A bunch of mishaps like, for example, such as make-up spills or vomit from one particular model that has anxiety problems." Jose shrugged.

"That's really sad…" The judge uttered.

"I see…" Payne said.

"Understandable…" Apollo nodded. _'Hmm… the judge isn't saying anything else. That's good.'_

"… What?" The old judge noticed the silence, "I don't want to tell how I vomited at a party so hard that I was knocked out for a week!"

…

…

…

…

…

"What?" The judge said as if he did a big offense…

"I'll… just continue…" Jose wanted to get out of the awkward situation.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"By around 6 – 6:30 pm, they were about to showcase the final dress."<strong> _Jose commented.

"Hold it! This is when the show ends right?" Apollo questioned.

"The show actually ends at 8 pm" Jose nodded, "because of the show casing and such and such and the announcer saying some stuff about her…" Jose said it in a way that he seemed bored by it.

"I see…" Apollo isn't getting anything.

Jose brought out a small booklet and showed it to everyone, "It all says in the programme here."

"The court accepts this as evidence" The judge said as he slammed his gavel.

_**Fashion Show Programme placed in Court Record.**_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>I was sitting around when I heard a scream."<strong> _Jose said in a slightly surprised look.

"Hold it! Where were you sitting?" Apollo asked

"Near the curtains" Jose answered.

"Why?"

"I like seeing girls in pretty dresses."

"I see…" Apollo isn't getting anything from that plain answer, "Was the scream really loud?" He might as well go to his other question.

"Loud?" Jose asked in a joking manner, "That's an understatement. The one who screamed apparently had the loudest voice in the school. It echoed throughout the auditorium."

"Must have been ear – splitting..." The judge sympathized. "I remember screaming out loud one time.

"Let me guess in university?" Apollo expected it.

"No here!" The judge said in a surprised look, "I saw a mouse climb into my robes this morning!"

Payne was speechless… and so was the audience…

And so was Apollo _'Is it good that it isn't in university?'_

"Let's continue on then…" Payne uttered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Everyone rushed in to see who screamed and we saw the star Ms. Mcouver… dead!"<strong>_Jose gave a completely shocked look.

"Hold it! Was the defendant near the body?" Apollo felt that he was close.

"No!" Jose thought that Apollo asked a stupid question, "Why would he even think to be next to the person he killed?"

"He's right" Payne wanted to laugh, "He, of course would have escaped as soon as he killed her." He tapped his head again, "You shouldn't overlook these things Mr. Justice.

The judge agreed, "He's right. Young ones like you always like to jump to conclusions."

'_But…'_Apollo's hair drooped and he started to sweat a bit _'Never mind…'_ He straightened himself and asked, "So the defendant was nowhere to be found?"

"Actually…" Jose started, "he was found outside the stage. He seemed to be walking away."

"I see." Apollo found something. He smirked and said, "Your Honor! That is vital information. I ask if it would be added to the testimony!"

The judge nodded then slammed his gavel, "Very well. Mr. Masipag. Please put this in your testimony.

"All right, sure!" Jose appended.

Apollo began to ponder, _'Hmm… Something's fishy in here. I need to find out more about this.'_

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>The boyfriend was found sneaking away from the stage."<strong>_Jose added to this testimony.

"Hold it! Why would he be sneaking away?" Apollo recalled that Larry told him he was trying to sneak in the stage.

"Well didn't he kill Ms. Mcouver?" Jose tried to state the obvious, "It would make sense to try not to get noticed after all."

Payne chuckled as he flipped his hair, "Mr. Masipag is right. When someone tries to sneak away trying not to get any attention is truly a sign of a cold and calculating killer."

Apollo looked at his client who was just scratching the back of his head. _'Yeah… this guy really is a cold and calculating killer… Let's see if he can kill my hair…_'

"But what if my client was sneaking in?" Apollo noted, "I mean he is after all the victim's boyfriend."

"That's true." Jose agreed. He chuckled getting a little flustered, "I'm not really sure myself that he was the killer really. The guy seemed harmless. It was the announcer that yelled out that he was the killer, and everyone believed him." He sweated a little, "Including me. Sorry about that…"

* * *

><p>"Who is this announcer you keep talking about?" Apollo changed the topic knowing it will give him new leads.<p>

Jose's eyes shifted upwards trying to think who the announcer was. "Oh him? Yeah his name is… uhh Samuel Statica… I think." He paused for a bit to try to ponder if he was right. "I'm not really sure myself. It's on the programme though. Take a look."

Apollo brought out the programme from his court record and opened it. He flipped through the pages and saw the announcer's name on the very end. "Yes, you're right Mr. Masipag. His name is in here."

"That's good!" Jose sighed in relief thankful that he had not begun to lose his memory at his age.  
>The Judge nodded, "Well then, it seems we need a recess to call in the witness and-" He was suddenly interrupted.<p>

"Objection!" Payne screeched in his shrill voice interrupting the judge's train of thought. He patted his head, "Hehehee… There's no need for that Your Honor."

"What do you mean Mr. Payne?" the judge gave a confused look.

'_Oh no…'_ Apollo started to sweat. _'Don't tell me…'_  
>"Exactly what you're thinking right now Mr. Justice." Payne said proudly thinking that he can read his thoughts, "I already knew that Mr. Statica was the one who accused the defendant." Payne flipped his hair again. "I've already called for him, yesterday. He's going to testify about his point of view." Payne continued to chuckle as if it was his trump card for the trial.<p>

"Oh! Really?" Jose was surprised, "Does that mean I'm done?"

Payne nodded, "Of course. Thank you for you cooperation Mr. Masipag."

"Good!" Jose suddenly got excited. "I just heard there was another big mess downstairs and I was dying to go clean it up." Jose grabbed his mop, "Is it okay for me to leave then?"

"Uhh… sure" Payne got a little worried, "Just please stay within the vicinity of the courthouse."

"Will do!" As Jose was about to leave he remembered something. "Oh wait! I just remembered." He shuffled inside his pockets, and brought out a ring. "I found this around the backstage while I was cleaning up during the show. I thought you guys might need it."

The ring was small. It had gemstones formed into a shape of a butterfly. It caught everyone's attention as the butterfly shined beautifully from the light. The sliver coloured ring part complimented the butterfly similar to how an actual butterfly would be attracted to flowers. It was a stunning ring.

"That's a pretty nice ring!" Trucy declared, with her eyes fixated on the ring.

Apollo noticed the girl staring at the ring, knowing like the concert case she might go after the ring as well. "Yeah it is…" He followed, "But don't try to steal it Trucy. It's evidence!"

"Aww…, but Polly!" Trucy really wanted it, "It's so pretty!"

"No." Apollo firmly said

While Trucy sighed in defeat, Apollo spoke again to the judge, "Your Honor, this ring might be an important piece of evidence. The victim or the killer might have worn it. I suggest we continue on with the recess and have the forensic lab examine it."

"I was going to say that Mr. Justice." The judge slammed his gavel, "Please refrain from telling me what to do."

"Uhh… Sure… I'm sorry Your Honor." Apollo knew very well that wasn't the case. But won't raise an objection at this time.

"Very well then" the Judge nodded, "We will have a 30 minute recess for this ring to be examined. Thank you for giving this to us Mr. Masipag."

"Thanks…" Payne sweated a little. He didn't know about the ring until he showed it. Deus ex machina brought out then destroyed in seconds.

Jose then nodded and turned around and yelled out, "For Great Cleanliness!" Then he dashed off to start cleaning.

'_Weird guy…'_

_**Ring placed in Court Record**_

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles<strong>

**Apollo Justice **_**(Odoroki Housuke)**_** – Age: 23 Gender: Male**

It's me. I'm a defense attorney... That's basically all I can say.

**Larry Butz **_**(Yahari Masashi)**_** – Age: 33 Gender: Male **

My client. Mr. Wright's old friend from elementary school. Currently a Law Student at Ivy University. Apparently the saying goes: "When something smells it's usually the Butz".

**Phoenix Wright **_**(Naruhodou Ryuuichi)**_** – Age: 34 Gender: Male**

My boss... I think... A renowned Defense Attorney. He's Mr. Butz's friend from elementary school. He's supposed to help me here today, but somehow he just disappeared.

**Trucy Wright **_**(Naruhodou Minuki)**_** – Age: 16 Gender: Female**

Mr. Wright's Daughter. Currently on her way to become the next Gramarye. But she really just wants to stay here and help me with cases.

**Winston Payne **_**(Auchi Takefumi)**_** – Age: 62 Gender: Male**

He's the prosecutor in this trial. I faced him before, though. Apparently so does Mr. Butz.

**Jenifer Mcouver **_**(Takumi Manami)**_** – Age: 36 Gender: Female**

Mr. Butz's girlfriend and the victim of this case. A Fashion student. She apparently is well known in the University.

**Jose Masipag – Age: 48 Gender: Male**

One of the custodians in Ivy University. He considers himself to be the best janitor of the school. Very passionate about his job which his unusual if you ask me. He also owned the hedge trimmers that were used to cut the ropes.

**Samuel Statica – Age: 33 Gender: Male**

The announcer of said fashion show. He was the one who yelled out that the killer was Mr. Butz.

* * *

><p><strong>Evidence <strong>

**Badge –Type: Other **

My Defense Attorney's Badge… Never leave home without it!

**Autopsy Report –Type: Reports **

Received during the preliminary hearing. The time of death was around 1 pm. Death was caused by a fractured skull from a falling sandbag. Check for details…  
>(Victim: Jenifer Mcouver.<br>Estimated time of death: January 1 at 1 pm  
>Cause of death: Fractured Skull. Skull was hit by a falling sandbag.)<p>

**Sandbag – Type: Weapon**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. A stage weight at the Ivy University Auditorium. Very Heavy. There's blood on the bottom of the bag.

**Card Key– Type: Other**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. It was used as a backstage pass for the participants, and crew.

**Rope –Type: Other**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. The rope used to hold the sandbag

**Hedge Trimmers– Type: Other**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. It was used to carefully cut the rope. It belonged to the witness.

**Fashion Show Programme – Type: Other.**

The programme of the show telling about the events and various dresses and artists. Ms. Mcouver is the featured student.

**Ring– Type: Other**

A ring that was found by Mr. Masipag while he was cleaning backstage. It's very shiny and pretty. I better keep this away from Trucy.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the late post I had college to deal with... sigh<p> 


	5. RT CH3 The Tale of 3 Friends

**Chapter 3 – The Tale of Three Friends**

* * *

><p><strong>January 6, 2027 11:30 am<strong>

**District Court**

**Defendant's Lobby #3 **

* * *

><p>Apollo fell on the couch and let out a big sigh. He couldn't believe the trial a while ago, the usually smug nearly bald prosecutor, the eccentric witness, the disturbing judge and his stories from his university days. There's also Trucy's need for the ring, and his defendant. That alone explains it... At least he had some time to rest, especially on this comfy couch on which he was sitting <em>'Maybe a little power nap would help…'<em> As he was about to lay his head upon the arm of the couch…

"That was some trial wasn't it Polly?" Trucy interrupted the young attorney's attempted nap time.

"Yeah…" Apollo replied in an irritated tone, "Anyway, Trucy shouldn't you be practicing your act or something?" Apollo wanted desperately to lay down on the couch.

"In the courthouse?" Trucy asked, "No way! They'll kick me out like last time!"

'_What?' _Apollo didn't want to know what had happened. He just shook his head and said, "Well… it will take some time for the police to look into the ring that janitor gave to the courts. Maybe I should look into the court record again that might help us in this case." He took a peek in his court record and looked at client's profile. "You know… Looking at this guy. He doesn't seem the type to take law at all. I mean…"

"Hey! That's mean!" Larry interrupted Apollo by throwing him a Swiss roll. "I can be a lawyer! I'll show you!" Larry stretched out his arm and yelled out, "Objection!" at the guard that was falling asleep on the job.

The guard suddenly jumped up from Larry's yell, "Huh? What? I wasn't sleeping on the job!"

… '_I feel sorry for any poor sap that gets stuck with him as their attorney.'_ Apollo commented in his mind, "Anyway, why do you want to become an attorney then? I mean I know your friend was one but…"

Larry then scratched behind his head and his goofy demeanor had changed a bit, "Yeah… about that… You see, Jeni had this boyfriend like way before she met me. She told me that he got murdered while trying to propose to her and well the case hasn't been solved because of that…"

"Wow…" Apollo commented, _'I guess this guy can be serious once in a while.'_

"And so…" Larry continued, "I'm taking law at Ivy University, the same place where Nick studied to try to solve cases like he did."

"Mr. Wright studied there?" Apollo didn't know this.

"Yeah! He never told me either. Some friend he is!" Larry made a grumpily pouted, "I only found out when some of my classmates told me about him."

"Hey… Mr. Butz?" Trucy was curious about her question, "If you and daddy are friends, then how did you meet anyway?"

'_Good point… Mr. Wright did say they were friends but I'm not sure why.' _Apollo thought.

"Oh that? Wait… Nick has a daughter now!" Larry yelled again causing the guard to wake up once more.

"Hey you! Stop yelling out there!" the guard got cranky.

"Anyway!" Apollo tried not to cause any more trouble, "How did the two of you meet?"

Larry then told his story, "Well, Nick and I used to be classmates in Grade 4, him and Edgey, as a matter of fact.

"Wow!" Trucy said in delight, "You guys must be childhood friends then!"

"Yup!" Larry gave a big grin, "Me, Nick, and Edgey used to have fun all the time. Though Edgey can be a stick in the mud."

"Edgey?" Trucy wondered, "Who's he?"

"Oh? You don't know him?" Larry started to sob, "Why is Nick not telling you guys about us!"

… '_Mr. Wright is not here… so he can't really hear you.'_ Apollo looked at Larry in a chagrined look.

"Then I guess I'll have to tell you about Edgey then!" Larry proudly said, "You see, Edgey was like one of the smartest kids in my class when we were young. He became a prosecutor at a young age and what not. He also like Nick, got me out of a lot of tight situations."

Apollo sat there a little wide-eyed, _'I guess that saying really is true…'_

"He's a prosecutor?" Trucy wondered, "So he has faced Daddy then?"

"Yup!" Larry replied, "You should have seen them clash and all. All objection this and objection that! They could almost poke each other with their fingers."

"It almost sounds like…" It got Apollo thinking who this 'Edgey' was, "Sounds like their rivals?"

"Yeah…" Larry said, "That's right! They really know how to be in each other's throats back in the day."

'_Mr. Wright's rival… Could he be?'_ Apollo wondered, "Mr. Butz? Is this Edgey, none other than Miles Edgeworth?"

Larry nodded in agreement, "Yup my two best friends!"

Apollo had heard of that crimson clad prosecutor before. _'Miles Edgeworth… anyone in the legal world would know of that name. A young genius but can be very demonic. His only goal is to find the truth of each case he had taken. But…'_

"Anyway…" Larry continued, "It's kinda sad what happened to him a few years ago"

Apollo knew what the orange suited wearing man said.

"What happened to him?" Trucy asked them.

"Yeah... about that." Larry's goofiness disappeared again, "He died a few years ago actually."

Miles Edgeworth, a prominent prosecutor that helped in bringing down the notorious smuggling ring, was killed in a plane accident few years ago. It is still a mystery how it all started but, they couldn't find any suspects either.

"I wanted to help solve Edgey's case too." Larry said.

"Well…" Trucy suggested, "Why not becomes a detective then? That's basically their job."

"No way!" Larry immediately objected. "Nick and Edgey are lawyers and they solve cases! So why can't I do it too?"

"But…" Apollo tried to explain…

"You can do it!" Trucy cheered for Larry, "Maybe you can help daddy become an attorney again too!"

"Yeah! I will!" the two did a high five while Apollo just sat there all hoping that the future won't be a bleak one.

Apollo sighed as he picked up the Swiss roll that Larry threw at him, and opened it. As he was about to take a bite, his client snatched it away from his hands and ate it instead.

"That's mine dude." Larry said while eating the Swiss roll in front of Apollo, "Get your own!"

Apollo then looked down at his empty hands and nearly whimpered but he instead sighed again and stood up to get some food in the cafeteria or at least something from a vending machine. "Do you want anything Trucy?"

Trucy replied, "Yeah! Get me some Swiss rolls too Polly! And hurry!"

"Yeah… yeah… I know." Apollo said while exiting the lobby.

* * *

><p>Out in the hallway, Apollo had some time to think about the case. While in deep thought, he accidentally bumped into someone, causing the other man to drop his papers on the floor.<p>

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" Apollo said rattled while trying to pick up the fallen papers on the floor. Good thing there wasn't that many of them.

The other man smiled at him and said, "Its fine…" he picked up his fallen papers and folder and got the others that Apollo picked up. "I should be the one apologizing; I didn't see you as I was busy with my papers." The man flashed another smile which made Apollo smile as well.

'_Wow… what a nice man.'_ Apollo commented, "I wasn't looking straight either actually. But at least we got your papers back."

"Yes, indeed." The man nodded and did a slight bow, "I should be going now, I'm in quite a hurry, you see, so thanks again!" With that the man took off.

Apollo then continued his way to the cafeteria to get some food, "I hope I get to meet him again. That's the first person to ever be nice to me, even if we didn't know each other."

* * *

><p>A few ruffling of pockets later, Apollo went back to the lobby and gave Trucy her Swiss Roll while he bought a hot dog. However, as he was about to eat his lunch, a bailiff with a megaphone said to him "Sir! Court is about to begin sir!" This shook Apollo so much that he dropped his hot dog on the floor.<p>

_!_ Apollo wanted to cry over his dropped lunch but Trucy already got his arm and said, "C'mon Polly! Let's go!"

"But! Trucy!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>Hi everyone! Sorry for the really late chapter! My friend had some problems and couldn't really help me edit and I was lazy as well _ Anyway... I hope you all enjoy this! And Yes I am very mean to Polly... XD Sorry...

I'm gonna go hide how... *hides*

Next up is the testimony!

* * *

><p><strong>Profiles<strong>

**Apollo Justice _(Odoroki Housuke)_ – Age: 23 Gender: Male**

It's me. I'm a defense attorney... That's basically all I can say.

**Larry Butz _(Yahari Masashi)_ – Age: 33 Gender: Male**

My client. Mr. Wright's old friend from elementary school. Currently a Law Student at Ivy University. Apparently the saying goes: "When something smells it's usually the Butz".

**Phoenix Wright _(Naruhodou Ryuuichi)_ – Age: 34 Gender: Male**

My boss... I think... A renowned Defense Attorney. He's Mr. Butz's friend from elementary school. He's supposed to help me here today, but somehow he just disappeared.

**Trucy Wright _(Naruhodou Minuki)_ – Age: 16 Gender: Female**

Mr. Wright's Daughter. Currently on her way to become the next Gramarye. But she really just wants to stay here and help me with cases.

**Winston Payne _(Auchi Takefumi)_ – Age: 62 Gender: Male**

He's the prosecutor in this trial. I faced him before, though. Apparently so does Mr. Butz.

**Jenifer Mcouver_ (Takumi Manami)_ – Age: 36 Gender: Female**

Mr. Butz's girlfriend and the victim of this case. A Fashion student. She apparently is well known in the University.

**Jose Masipag – Age: 48 Gender: Male**

One of the custodians in Ivy University. He considers himself to be the best janitor of the school. Very passionate about his job which his unusual if you ask me. He also owned the hedge trimmers that were used to cut the ropes.

**Samuel Statica – Age: 33 Gender: Male**

The announcer of said fashion show. He was the one who yelled out that the killer was Mr. Butz.

**Miles Edgeworth _(Mitsurugi Reiji)_ – Age: Deceased Gender: Male**

One of Mr. Butz's and Mr. Wright's childhood friends. He is an excellent prosecutor known to search for the truth. He died a few years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Evidence<strong>

**Badge –Type: Other**

My Defense Attorney's Badge… Never leave home without it!

**Autopsy Report –Type: Reports**

Received during the preliminary hearing. The time of death was around 1 pm. Death was caused by a fractured skull from a falling sandbag. Check for details…  
>(Victim: Jenifer Mcouver.<br>Estimated time of death: January 1 at 1 pm  
>Cause of death: Fractured Skull. Skull was hit by a falling sandbag.)<p>

**Sandbag – Type: Weapon**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. A stage weight at the Ivy University Auditorium. Very Heavy. There's blood on the bottom of the bag.

**Card Key– Type: Other**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. It was used as a backstage pass for the participants, and crew.

**Rope –Type: Other**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. The rope used to hold the sandbag

**Hedge Trimmers– Type: Other**

Submitted as Evidence by Winston Payne. It was used to carefully cut the rope. It belonged to the witness.

**Fashion Show Programme – Type: Other.**

The programme of the show telling about the events and various dresses and artists. Ms. Mcouver is the featured student.

**Ring–Type: Other**

A ring that was found by Mr. Masipag while he was cleaning backstage. It's very shiny and pretty. I better keep this away from Trucy.


End file.
